My Lucky Charm
by agitosgirl
Summary: Naruto is a down on his luck college student. He just never seems to be able to catch a break. But, that all changes when he manages to capture a leprechaun. What's the leprechauns name? Well, her name is Hinata,and she is not the least bit happy about their arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you all so much for checking out my newest story! I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, but it has taken me awhile to get it out. I was going to work on another story, but my friend has been begging and pleading with me for this story for a long time. So I have granted his wishes. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but my dear friend will probably push me to update soon.**

**So anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story!**

Inside of a crowded and hardly used basement, we find many interesting things. For you see, the basement is usually a quiet and still place, with a very limited amount of activity. It's usually just dust and insects crawling around the stacks of junk that were forgotten by the owner. Maybe there was an occasional rodent or two, but that was it.

But today, there were many odd occurrences happening at once. The mice were scurrying out as fast they could; they had chewed a hole from inside the house to outside. They followed the path out of the house as quickly as their little legs could carry them. The very few flies that were trapped in the basement were buzzing around blindly, and knocked into multiple things. They crashed into each other, boxes, the window, the wall, each other again, before they were finally caught in the spiders web.

The spiders were having their own little moments. They were crawling back and forth against the wall wildly. They would walk a few inched towards their web, where all the food lay, before making their way back to the slightly cracked window. It was like they couldn't make up their minds!

But the oddest and most hectic of all the creatures living in the basement had to be the blonde haired young man who was cursing up a storm while moving box after box out of his way. He was wearing only a black shirt and a pair of sweatpants. They were the closest things to him when he stepped out of the shower. He wore no shoes; there wasn't any time for that. He had come down there for one reason and one reason only.

"Come on, where the fuck is it?" Naruto cursed out loud. He moved on to a slightly lower shelf, this one was at chest level. He moved one tiny box out of the way, and threw another one on the ground. He ignored the immense amount of dust the exploded form the boxes as he shoved them to the sides. He needed only one box; it was purple, with golden incantations scribbled all over it. Naruto knew he had to find it, or else he would be screwed.

"Aha!" He did a little mini dance in his head as he spotted the box. He quickly grabbed in and turned around. All he had to do was go back upstairs and-

The door to the basement opened and slammed shut. Naruto felt his heart hammering in his chest. He had an inkling on who that was, but he prayed it was someone else. Like a robber, or serial killer.

He could hear the multitude of whispers start up again.

_'Gold….Gold…Give it back…'_

Naruto couldn't decipher the gender of the mystery voice, but he knew what the voice was. It was a leprechaun. You heard it right, Naruto managed to steal gold from a leprechaun. How did he manage to do that? Well, it's a very long and complex story. Right now, he just had to face the music.

Footsteps could be heard walking carefully down the steps. Naruto couldn't see the stairs from his spot, so all he could do was stand and wait. His heart was thumping against his rib cage so hard he was positive that it was going to leave a bruise. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

The footsteps stopped, and so did the voices. Suddenly, there was an explosion of pure green smoke a few feet in front of him.

Naruto coughed, he used when of his hands to wave the smoke away as he clutched the box of gold tightly with the other. He nervously waited for the leprechaun to appear, He'd never seen one in person.

But from what he's heard and saw, especially from that movie, leprechauns were short, and they were ugly.

"Now sweetie,"" he heard a feminine voice say from the cloud of smoke, "it's not nice to steal things from others."

Oh no. Naruto's heart dropped even further. It was a female leprechaun. If the males were hideous, he had little to no hope for the female version of them. He could only pray that they didn't look to bad. Or at the very least he wouldn't feel the urge to vomit when looking her in the eyes.

A freak wind blew in through his cracked window. It was strong enough to blow away all the smoke that blurred his vision. What he saw took his breath away.

There, in front of him, was the most attractive girl he; ever seen in his life.

She had on a green fedora hat with a single black stripe running horizontally around it. Two pointy ears jutted from the side of her head, gently touching the fedora. Her eyes held no pupil, and they were light green. They were deep pools, and he wanted to swim in them. She was wearing a matching dark green blazer, with black buttons. Her undershirt was white. Neither the blazer nor the dress shirt was buttoned up all the way, giving Naruto a peek at her cleavage. Her breasts were obviously large, but that might've been because her blazer and shirt were so snug on her.

Her dark green pencil skirt was being held up by a black belt. The skirt was also quite snug on her, outlining her perfect thighs and wide hips. It ended mid thigh, leaving Naruto with a wonderful view of her mile high legs. Her legs ended with dark green high heels, which just added to her enticing image.

Her navy blue hair flowed down her back and to her behind, and Naruto was sure that it was just as perfect as the rest of her body.

She was absolute perfection! Nothing like the movies! Not only was she extremely beautiful, but she was actually human sized! Yeah, she was smaller than him, but that was pretty common.

His eyes snapped to hers when she cleared her throat. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Now that you're done ogling me," Naruto blushed at her statement. "I believe that you have my property. Now, you can just hand it over now, or I kill you. The choice is yours." She threatened him. She flexed her fingers, drawing Naruto's attention to her claws. It didn't take him long to make a decision.

He held the box outstretched in his hands.

"Here, I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered out.

The female leprechaun eyed him cautiously. Naruto prayed that she would just take the box and leave. He mentally sighed in relief when she reached her hands out She roughly snatched the tiny chest from his hands.

She never took her piercing gaze off of him a she held the chest to her ear and shook it. She examined the outside of it closely, Naruto could've sworn he saw her sniff it a few times.

She finally nodded her head in satisfaction. "Good. Now, we can both go on our merry way. See ya, kid."

Without another word, she walked right out of the basement, leaving Naruto alone.

He took a few shuddering breaths. He closed his eyes for a bit. That had been close; he would've been in a monumental amount of trouble if she noticed that he took-

_"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY NECKLACE?!" _

There was no time to react before another cloud of greens make appeared. He gasped in pain as two hands dug into his shoulder and slammed him against the cabinet. His eyes watered as more dust flew out from the nearly ancient piles of junk. The leprechaun's face was inches away from his. Her face was twisted into a menacing snarl and she basically _growled_ at him.

She pulled him forward before slamming his body harder against the object behind him. The force was so great that the giant cabinet shook.

"Do you think this is some sort of game human?" She spat out. "Tell me where the fuck all of my gold is now! Or else I will gut you like a fucking fish!"

Naruto sputtered, the air had been completely knocked out of him. He grunted as she decked him across the face. His head whipped to the side, he could taste blood on his lips. He tried not to smile.

Her hair was thrashing around violently behind her. Her eyes had no whites in them, and they were such a dark green color that they were almost black. She was a frightening sight to behold.

Her hand suddenly closed around his throat. He reached up and tried to claw them off, but she had an iron tight grip. He wasn't going anywhere until she permitted it. His vision blurred, he couldn't breathe. Her grip was so tight that no air was getting into his lungs. Naruto was in a bit of a conundrum.

"Where is it you fucker!? I swear you will regret the day you were born after I'm through with your sorry ass!" She snarled.

He responded back in a series of gasps and small whines.

She gripped his neck even tighter. Pure anger blurred her vision. She was in pure panic mode. She had to find the last piece of her gold. It was detrimental to her life as in independent person. Flash of gold caught her eye. There was a gold chain peeking out from under his shirt. Her gold! Maybe it was her gold!

She carefully reached into his shirt and took the necklace out. Her mind froze in pure shock and confusion.

A four leafed clover.

There was a legitimate four leafed closer on the end of his pendent. It was encased in plastic so it wouldn't become damaged. Why the hell did he have this? Where did he get it from?

Luckily for Naruto, the sight of the four leafed clover distracted her. The grip on his neck slacked dramatically. Naruto took his chance. His hand reached into his pocket. He pulled out a simple pocket knife. With the speed of trained soldier, he cut her cheek. It wasn't too deep, but the wound was bleeding. Naruto smirked at the sight of her blood on the knife.

Hinata hissed in pain and stumbled away from the human male. What the hell was his problem? Why did he cut her? Well okay. He had a good reason to harm her. But still! What a complete and utter dick!

"You asshole! You'll regret tha-" Hinata stood speechless and shell shocked. The human boy was wearing a smirk as he pulled out her necklace from his pocket. The pendent attached to the necklace was her most important piece of gold.

He brought up to his bloody lips, and placed a small kiss on it. Hinata felt her heart drop to her stomach. This was a problem, a very serious problem. She swallowed thickly. She had to keep a cool demeanor, or else he would realize he held the upper hand.

"Hey! You stop that! I don't want blood all over my gold you dick! So just hand it over before I get really pissed!" She warned him.

Her eyebrows furrowed when he chuckled darkly at her. He brought the blood soaked pocket knife towards the pendent. Hinata felt like she was falling as complete and utter dread filled her. That devious look in his eyes said it all.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

"You bastard!" She lunged at him, but it was too late, both of their blood was on the pendent. Hinata fell to her knees. She felt nothing but a painful burning sensation throughout her body. It was the worst she has ever felt in her entire life. It was like her very soul was being set ablaze by the demons of hell.

She gritted her teeth and lifted her head up to look up at him. He was chuckling freely now. His demander had completely changed, Instead of being prettified, and innocent as she had perceived him, he was cool calm, and collected.

"Hahaha! I can't believe this worked! This actually fucking worked! I caught a leprechaun! This is totally bitching!" He chuckled again.

He noticed the glare she was directing at him. He bent down so he could properly look her in the eye. He smirked when he heard her grunt in pain.

"What's the matter sweetie? Can't handle the pain?" He taunted her.

She let loose a strained laugh. "I can, what…about….you?" She managed to pant out.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was she talking about? Was she just messing with him?

"What do you mean by th- GAH!" Naruto fell to the floor completely as the same burning sensation overtook him.

Hinata watched in satisfaction as he went though the exact same pain as her. She relished in the tiny victory before she passed out because of the sheer agony. Naruto was out a second later.

As the two laid there unconscious, a shimmering light came from them both. Hinata's light was slightly green, while Naruto was slightly red. They mixed and mingled together before e falling back into the two. The pendent glowed, and shimmered.

The binding process was complete.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my newest story! Please remember to check out my other stories! I am off to take a nap; I haven't been feeling very well lately. Oh well, leave a review, and have a nice day! Bye, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there my wonderful readers! Welcome to a new chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy this. I would like to thank wandas, TheLucky38, Dragon Man 180, Playfully Serious, YungHime, Flameraven1, Futago-zao7, Leaf Ranger, SkyUnih, Freedom-Sparks361, SilentSambo88, Ayrmed, Inuyonas, ileveria, JOHNXgambit, and Hinatalicious for reviewing this story. You guys are awesome!**

**wandas- Don't worry, I'll explain the binding process sometime soon.**

**TheLucky38- I saw bits of the movie and a review for it. And there might be a point in time where Naruto does make her say that. Maybe...**

**Dragon Man 180- Naruto's goal will hopefully be clear this chapter. If not, then I will explain it.**

**_B-If you think about what most guys would do if they had a sexy female leprechaun under their control, you'll get it._**

**Playfully Serious- Thank you, I will try to get my updates out quicker.**

**YungHime -Thank you and here is more.**

**Flameravem1- That's sort of my style. I usually have either Naruto or Hinata out of character. And don't worry; this isn't just the regular situation of trapping a magical being. I decided to add my own little twist to that situation.**

**Futago-zao7- I hope this update was everything you dreamed of and more.**

**Leaf Ranger- Thank you! I hope I can keep it interesting.**

**SkyUnih- Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this week of updates. And thank you, I have felt awesome these past few weeks!**

**Freedom-Sparks361- I will continue this until it is finished. I refuse to abandon a story.**

**SilentSambo88- Hinata isn't too bad. You just can't mess with her. And I have taken your advice and blocked the attention seeker. he is no more in my life. **

**_B-Thank you btw she wouldn't listen to me when I told her to do that. I hatted that guy._**

**Haha. No one else is going to get that joke besides you and me. But yeah, I hatted him too. He was on that hatterade.**

**_B-With a side of hatter-tots._**

**Ayrmed- Well, maybe not. Four leaf clovers are lucky, and leprechauns are too. So who will be the luckiest of these two?**

**Inuyonas- I know how you feel. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, and my friend here was obsessed with me writing this story.**

**_B-Obsessed doesn't even begin to cover it._**

**ileveria-I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**JOHNXgambit- Thanks, I can crank out a lot when I have the time.**

**Hinatalicious- Don't worry about Hinata. She'll do just fine.**

**Anyway, that's it. Thank you all so much for reviewing! I would like to thank my two friends for being here to help me edit this story! If you didn't already know, I have two of them who help me edit all of my stories. I'm sure you've all met B, but here is my other friend! Say hi!**

**_Z- Correction, I'm one of the two friends you have that is willing to actually edit these stories.-. But helloo!_**

**_B- Yeah, the other 2 that might help won't do it unless money is involved. And because they're lightweights._**

**_Z- And scaredy cats. This job isn't for the weak._**

**As you can see, my friends are assholes to my other friends. But I love them all the same.** _(__**Z- You know you love us more, but its okay, I won't say anything to the others.)**_

**_B- I will, let me just text them now..._**

**I feel like A and G will kill you if you text them now. They might be sleeping.**

**_B- It is 9…_**

**_Z- ...On a Saturday…_**

**_B- And if anyone should be sleeping its probably A. He's a butt._**

**Yes, as you can see, my friends are jerks. But they take time to edit my stuff so they are awesome jerks.****_ (Z- :D Byeee)_**

**_B- Don't make me tell Z your weakness. _**

**Oh hush! And bye Z! Thanks for all the help! I hope G and A don't find out they're mentioned in this...**

**_B- I think A might know... Just a chance..._**

**_Z- Hmmm… I wonder why… Ok now I'm gone._**

**_B-Bye!_**

**Anyway, I have a poll on my account about which story you guys enjoy reading the most! So if you have the time, please go vote!**

**On to the chapter!**

The moon was high in the sky in the middle of the night. It was shining bright, its borrowed light illuminating the countries. But, the moon seemed to be peering into one house in particular. It was ordinary enough on the outside, but on the inside, a whole new adventure was about to begin.

Hinata groaned as she awoke. Everything about her was sore. She didn't even bother trying to get up off the floor. She knew the pain in her muscles would prevent her from doing much. So she lied on the cold basement floor for awhile. She was confused. Where was she? What happened? Her head was pounding and she had a hard time remembering the events from earlier in the day. All she could recall was something about her gold….

Hinata was on the floor for an indefinite amount of time, the pain was slowly receding from her muscles. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a male groan in front of her. Despite her still aching muscles protests, she still pushed herself off the floor. She eyed the blonde man carefully as he also shook off the pain to stand up. He was slow in his movements, and is arms buckled a little when he tried to get up. Hinata quietly stood up straight. She was hoping this man would be able to answer some of her questions.

It took a few minutes, but Naruto finally managed to stand up on his feet. His head was throbbing in pain, and his memory was a blur. He stood up and rubbed the back of his head in pain. When he finally looked up, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the very attractive woman standing a few feet in front of him. Who the hell was she?

"What are you doing in my house?" Naruto asked. He winced; his throat was extremely dry. Just the act of speaking added on to the pain he was already feeling.

The strange woman blushed, Naruto had to admit, she looked really cute while doing it.

"I was h-hoping you could t-tell me that." She muttered. She silently cursed her stutter. She thought she had gotten rid of it years ago! Curse this attractive human!

"Well, it makes you feel any better, I don't remember much either." Naruto confessed. He did remember wishing for a beautiful woman and something else. Had his prayers been answered?

Hinata pursed her lips. If he didn't remember what happened, and she was totally blanking out, that could mean only one thing really. It would explain their soreness. But at the same time, her luck couldn't be that bad, right? She eyed the floor; she was searching for something that could help make sense of this predicament.

She caught sight of it a foot away from her. She gasped and her eyes widened. She was filled with dread as her memories slammed into her. She had been caught! Oh no, she was going to be the laughing stock of all her friends! Heaven forbid if her cousin found out…

Naruto was concerned when the woman's face took on the appearance of pure horror. He followed the line of sight of her eyes. He caught sight of the bloodied necklace. He was confused until his memories returned to him. He did it! He managed to capture a leprechaun! He smirked as joy swept through him. Who knew listening to his drunk godfather would actually work in his favor?

Their eyes met, one was filled with devilish mischief, and the other was filled with horror. When Naruto caught site of the fear and nervousness a pang of guilt ran through him. Maybe he should let her go, she didn't deserve what he was planning to do with her….

He mentally shook off those thoughts. He already made a small vow to himself, being nice in this world had gotten nothing but a broken heart and a backstabbing "brother". If his closest friends betrayed him when he was kind and supportive, why would the stranger he didn't know be any better? No, this was a time for him to be selfish. He deserved it after all the hell he's been through.

Hinata didn't like the look in his eyes. She was almost sure she knew what he had in mind, and she was not happy. Dammit, curse that stupid four leaf clover to the deepest pits of leprechaun hell! If this human didn't have it, she wouldn't be in this situation! Her eyes flickered to the necklace on the ground. Maybe if she was quick enough she could-

"No, stop whatever it is your planning. I forbid you from carrying it out." Naruto commanded her. His voice was extremely cocky.

Hinata stiffened as her body tensed up. She struggled, but she couldn't move an inch towards her necklace. She narrowed her eyes at the human. She could already tell that convincing him to let her go was not going to happen anytime in the near future. Maybe she could-

"You know what; I forbid you from moving at all." Naruto told her. He watched as she sent him a heated glare. He ignored it as he reached down and picked the necklace up from the floor. He studied it. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and he knew it was worth a lot of money. But he wouldn't sell it. If someone washed off the blood, he knew he would be in trouble.

"Now listen up, I have some questions, and you're going to answer them, are we clear?" He told the angry green clad girl.

She didn't respond.

"First question, why did I have trouble remembering the events from today, and why is my body sore?" He asked her.

She once again, didn't respond. Naruto frowned. Why wasn't she answering him? From what he was told, he had complete control over her at the moment.

"Hello? I asked you a question. Answer it." He commanded.

"No." She replied. She wasn't going to tell this jerk anything! Well, maybe if he asked her nicely. But for now, it was not going to happen! She was needed to be firm, and stubborn, she was not going to give into his wishes if she could help it.

Naruto frowned." Yes, you have to answer my question right?"

All he received from her was silence.

Naruto was becoming frustrated. "Hello? Say something!" He ordered her.

Hinata's lips spoke out of her control. "Something."

Naruto sighed. Was she playing some sort of sick joke with him? Why the hell was she giving him these weird answers? He closed his eyes as he tried to figure out why some of his commands weren't working. His head throbbed and his exhaustion kicked in. He opened his eyes and yawned. He was tired; whatever the necklace did had really wiped the energy from him. He decided that maybe it was time for him to head off to bed.

With his newly caught leprechaun of course.

He brushed past her, the necklace still in his hands.

"Come on, follow me. And don't you dare touch this necklace, ever." He instructed her. He mentally smiled when he heard her footsteps following behind him.

They both exited the basement. They traveled through the two story house. Hinata had to admit, it was a pretty nice place. The only odd thing she noticed was the fact that there were several pictures of him, but it looked like someone had ripped them in half. A bad break up perhaps?

They both trudged slowly up the second pair of stairs. They walked past a few guest bedrooms before reaching the main bedroom. The one that Naruto slept in.

He pulled the door open and stepped inside. He placed the necklace on top of his dresser. Hinata followed in after him. It was a nice bedroom; it was far less messy than some of the other bedrooms she's seen. It even had a bathroom. She actually wouldn't mind living here….

"Alright, take off your clothes."

Well, she wouldn't mind living here if the human wasn't such a douche. He was cute, yeah. But that seemed to be his only redeeming quality.

Her face reddened as she started off by slowly unbuttoning her top. Naruto was seated in the bed as he enjoyed the small show she was putting on. He was pushing out the voice that was screaming at him to stop this. He watched with eager eyes as she took off her first shirt. She was wearing a plain white t shirt underneath, and she peeled that off too.

Naruto swallowed, her breasts were barely being contained by the dark green bra. Her skin was extremely pale, and the moonlight illuminated her skin. She was truly a goddess. Naruto could already feel the excited stirring in his pants. She reached behind her to undo the clip on her bra. Naruto decided to have some slight mercy on her.

"Stop, only strip down to your bra and panties for tonight." He instructed her.

Hinata mentally sighed in relief. At least there was one positive when it came to the bonding. It left the two too exhausted to do any type of sex related activity. But she still didn't enjoy being stuck with this male. She unbuckled her belt and unzipped her skirt. She pulled them down. She also took off her high heels. They had been killing her all day. She stood up straight and flinched as the human's eyes hungrily roamed her body. This was truly degrading.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck! The woman was a total babe! Her curvy, pale, and completely blemish free body was incredible! He knew he was going to have a lot of fun with her!

"Come here." He beckoned her.

Hinata's feet moved without her control. She could control the speed of her movements, which was good. She made her way as slowly as possible. Naruto became impatient with her snail like pace.

"Hurry it up, I don't have all night."

She glared at him as she sped up her movements. She was soon in front of him. Naruto reached up and placed his hand on her pale hip. She flinched away at the contact.

"Stay still, don't move at all." He commanded her. He didn't want her to interrupt his exploration of her body.

She was warm he noted as his hands ran up her side. He gently cupped the side of her breast, and he squeezed it lightly. Wow, he didn't know they could grow that big. Maybe it was just her nonhuman genes. He yawned again, he was really tired now.

He pulled his hand back and rose up from the bed.

"Lay down under the covers. You can choose whichever side you want." He instructed her. He decided that he was going to be a little nice to her. Even if it was only to shut up his conscience.

Hinata silently walked past him and crawled on to the bed. She frowned; she could feel his eyes on her ass. She got enough of being treated like a piece of meat at home; she really did not want to deal with it here. But it looked like she didn't have much of a choice.

She slipped under the covers on the left side of the bed. It was closer to the door. Once she was settled in, she caught sight of something that made her blush. Naruto was now the one stripping. She didn't mean to look, honest! But he pulled off his shirt before she had the chance to move her eyes somewhere else. She was grateful that his back was turned to her, so he couldn't see the fact that she was checking him out. Why were the hottest of men always the meanest?

She averted her eyes just as he turned around to face her. He pulled off his sweat pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He noticed her still red cheeks and smirked. So, she had been checking him out?

Nice.

He walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Hinata only blushed further when the bed dipped because of his added weight. Hinata made sure to keep her body as far away from his as possible. Naruto was slightly offended as she scooted away from him.

He sighed; he would just have to deal with her in the morning. For now, all he wanted to do was rest. He closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep now, and when you wake up, do not leave this bed." He ordered her sleepily.

Hinata yawned and did as she was told. They both drifted off into the world of dreams in a matter of seconds.

The birds were outside chirping happily. The sun was shining brightly, and the weather was warm. The grass was a little greener, and the sky was a little bluer. It was the perfect day to just be outside and have fun.

But, that couldn't be said about the inside of a nice house.

Hinata woke up to the sound of the birds singing. She slowly sat up in bed before stretching. She was absolutely refreshed, and prepared to tackle the day! She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This didn't seem like her home. As a matter of fact, it was completely different. Where was she again?

There was some movement besides her in the bed. She turned and stared at the half naked blonde man in the bed with her. She stared at him; her still half-asleep mind was trying to piece together who he was. When she finally did remember, she tried to scoot even farther away from him. When she got to the edge of the bed, all her movement stopped his orders from the night before still in her mind.

She hung her head and buried her face in her hands. Her memory was still slightly blurry; the bonding process always left her kind in an off state. She tried to run through all of her memories. Well, she tried to. She mentally cursed when she couldn't recall who she owed 200 dollars to. All she could remember is that they would be pissed if she didn't pay them by…

Dammit!

She was in trouble. Hopefully her luck would allow some miracle to shine down upon her. She also hoped her luck would come in soon to help her out in this situation. She couldn't actively do anything because she couldn't recall what she had to do to enhance her luck. But she would figure it somehow!

A groan echoed through the room as Naruto started to wake up. A flurry of thoughts flashed through Hinata's mind. She tried to think of a quick solution to this problem. She could always kill him; he didn't say anything about not harming him when she woke up….

She quickly shook that thought out of her head. She was not killing him! It was against her nature to do so! She might've tried, but she hadn't been in her right mind at the moment! As a matter of fact, she was mortified by her actions from the night before! She may not be the nicest leprechaun around, but she wasn't that cold hearted!

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He immediately sat up and starched. He felt incredible, like he had slept for a few years! He knew in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember what it was….

He noticed the colors green, blue, and white out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw a very beautiful half naked woman in his bed. His mind was slow, but he did manage to piece together yesterday's events. That's right; he now had complete control of this leprechaun.

Awesome!

But first, he had to lay down some ground rules. Although he just wanted to ravage her, that had to wait. But he wasn't so sure how long he could wait for…

"Hi, did you sleep well?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata eyed him suspiciously. Was this a sign that he was going to treat her nicely? She really hoped so. She decided to give him an answer.

"I….Slept fine. What about you? "She asked him back. Her mother had raised her to be polite.

"I slept fine. I feel even better waking up, especially to such an attractive work of art." He complimented her smoothly.

Hinata blushed; maybe living with this human wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he was just having an off day yesterday. Hell, maybe he would even let her go!

"And I have decided to lay down some ground rules." He informed her.

"Ground rules?" Hinata was confused. Did that mean she could make up rules too?

"Yes. Rule number one, you are never allowed to touch that necklace ever. You are also never allowed to clean it." He began.

Hinata's face fell. Of course, he was just trying to tighten her leash. Just wonderful.

"Rule number 2, you are not allowed to harm me in anyway, shape, or form. Rule number 3, you have to make me breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and anything I request in between. Rule number 4, every time I leave, and every time I come back home, you must give me a kiss." Naruto listed.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. So, she had to play wife for him? It looks like she was right; this boy had just been through an awful break up. She decided to play along for now. She had been feeling particularly lonely up to this point. So _maybe_, if he didn't act like such a jerk, she could be friends with him. And maybe more.

But that probably wouldn't happen.

"Rule number 5, you can't leave here without permission unless it's an emergency. Like the house is on fire or something. Rule number 6 is…. Well, that's all I can think of for now." He admitted sheepishly. He had prepared slightly for a leprechaun, but he didn't' expect the one he trapped to be an extremely sexy girl.

Hinata ran through the rules in her head. They weren't too bad. She could do them no problem. She nodded her head. She would cooperate, for now.

"Good, now head downstairs and make me some…waffles I guess." Naruto was surprised by the lack of protest from her. Maybe his life was really taking a turn for the better. He carefully observed her as she stood from the bed. Her hips swayed slightly as she made her way to her discarded pile of clothes.

She almost bent over to pick them up when she paused. She didn't have to put these clothes on right? She faintly remembered that she could summon another pair of clothes. She smiled as the memory of how to do it came back to her. There was a small flash of green light that surrounded her and she was clad in a brand new outfit.

It was a very simple pair of pajamas. She decided that it was still too early in the morning to wear anything else. Especially since she hadn't taken a bath yet.

Naruto was in awe. How did she do that? He was disappointed to see her wearing long pants, and a short sleeved shirt, but he was also quite amazed. What other strange abilities did she posses?

Hinata headed out of the bedroom as soon as she had on her new outfit. She walked downstairs barefooted, the carpet felt nice on her feet. She found the kitchen easily and went inside. She opened the freezer and saw that there were no waffles inside. She opened the refrigerator and came up with the same results. Did he really expect her to make him waffles from scratch?

She shrugged her shoulders and started to pick out the supplies she would need to do that. He was luckily she did have the ability to do that. Hinata hummed as she started to cook the breakfast. She knew that she should probably be very worried about her virtue, especially since he was looking at her like a piece of meat the day before. But at the same time, there could be no way in leprechaun hell that she would be unlucky enough to be caught by a despicable human being. So he must be nice.

Hinata was in the kitchen for an uncertain amount of time. She was almost done with the waffles. She decided to make herself some too. There, she was finally done. Now all she had to do was wait for them to cool down and they would be ready to eat.

Hinata almost jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Naruto's head buried itself in her neck. He inhaled deeply.

"Mmmm, these waffles and you both smell delicious." He mumbled against her skin. Hinata shivered at his husky tone. She could feel his entire body pressed up against his.

"Why don't you place your hands on the table? Go on, do it. You have been cooking such a nice breakfast, so you deserve an award." He suggested.

Hinata cursed, that was technically an order. He released her from his grasp and watched as she walked over to the table. She placed both her hands fault on it. She was bent over slightly because of the action.

She tensed when he molded his body against hers again. She was very cautious on what he meant by "award". She doubted he had some extra trophies lying around.

This time, he placed one hand on the outside of her shirt, right where her breast was. He then slipped his other hand inside of her pants, and rubbed her slit outside her panties. Hinata's legs buckled slightly and her breath caught in her throat. She stifled her moan of pleasure.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" She questioned. She wasn't really complaining, this man had some very talented fingers.

Naruto didn't respond right away. He slipped his fingers into her panties and found her clit. He smirked at the amount of liquid there. His smirk widened when he heard her moan. It was a delicious sound that went straight to his groin.

He placed a kiss on her neck and sucked on the skin there. Hinata moaned even louder.

"I'm just doing something nice…" Naruto told her. His tongue lashed at the hickey, sending even more chills down Hinata's spine. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when he slipped two of his fingers inside of her. She panted as his fingers stirred up feelings of ecstasy.

"Nnng, ah!" She panted out as he slowly thrusted his fingers inside of her.

Naruto watched the emotions of pleasure dance across her face. He was very pleased at how tight she was. He could already feel her hot, tight walls squeezing his member as he thrust deep within her body. He was also immensely pleased at how responsive she was. He really hit the jackpot here.

She moved her hips the same pace as his fingers. She ignored the feeling of something long and hard poking her lower back. She just decided to allow the feelings of bliss to wash through her. She could feel a tightening in her lower stomach; she was getting closer to reaching her orgasm.

Naruto could feel her walls tighten around his fingers. She was close; he just needed to push her over the edge. He placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed it in a slow circle.

Hinata gasped at the jolts of pleasure shooting through her veins. She closed her eyes as he sucked on the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She let loose a loud moan as her orgasm washed through her. Her hips continued to jerk as liquid gushed out of her hole. She leaned her weight against Naruto as the feeling of pure bliss swept her away, leaving her vision washed with white.

She was panting hard; Naruto was slightly concerned for her. He pulled his hand out of his pants. He stared at his fingers; they were covered in a gooey liquid substance. He noticed that Hinata was watching him, so he placed his fingers inside of his mouth. He moaned around them as her wonderful flavor met his tongue.

"Mmmm, I hope your waffles taste as good as you do." Naruto groaned out huskily.

Hinata blushed a deep red. She couldn't believe he just did that! But…

Maybe being bonded to him won't be so bad.

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you were all pleased with this chapter! I had fun writing it. I would once again like to thank my awesome friends for taking the time to edit this! I hope that you guys will also take the time to vote on the poll, and check out my other stories while you're there! Also, please leave a review for this story! Another thing I would like to bring up is that from now on, I will have a reference to one of my stories in every chapter for this story. They will sometimes be very obvious, and sometimes not. Let's see which of my readers can get them all! Have a nice day, tootles!**

**_B-And hopefully A (and possibly G) don't kill us for mentioning them! Have a nice night everyone! _**


End file.
